


Control

by turntechGodtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodtier/pseuds/turntechGodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs this, as hard as it is for you to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

 Only the harsh sound of your breathing fills the room, two sets of lungs working in a frenzy to ensure you both have enough oxygen as you move, not the synchronized motions of lovers, but something more raw, something you know you're in charge off, the power trip only making you want it more.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and things are really not quite as cut and dried as you make it out to be. Yeah, sure, the only point to all of this is for you two to both get off. But you know it serves a greater function, a very important one that would have left him broken and probably dead a long time ago if you hadn't stepped up to the challenge.

He only approaches you once in a great while, something you're grateful for. Your activities are intense at the very least, leaving you seeking your own solitude for several hours after. The rush, the endorphins, the very idea of what you're doing with and to him... It leaves you gasping for breath, hand clutched to your chest as you try and come to grips with the fucked-up relationship you have.

Tonight, you've tried something different. Taking a cue from passwords and other dimensions, you agree on a phrase. It's a safety feature, something to stop the illusion and let you both free from it if that invisible line is crossed. He's beautiful, you think, arms pulled behind him, ankles tied together to prevent him from running, from clawing at you and fighting back. He's beautiful in a way you can't really put into words, and really, there's no need for them as you begin your own part in this.

You don't draw blood. That was the first unspoken rule. He'd spent so long hiding it from you, to call it forward at this point would be to break the fragile trust built between you. You don't bruise, you don't cut, you don't leave marks. The one time you used your teeth, he spat and swore for two days, claiming he'd run into a towel rack in the industrial showers. It had made you laugh, but you picked up on the hint: This was between he and you, and no one else.

You don't draw blood, but you speak, the words deep and cutting and cathartic for you both. You're not even really aware of what you're saying, just that it's degrading, words to lower him and leave him less than an animal in both your eyes. He just shudders and presses his cheek to the cold tile, eyes shut as he takes it, processes it, a few sounds escaping from the knotted shirt in his mouth. He knows you don't mean it. That fact isn't important, though.

It all comes to a head when you're about to finish, shuddering and pulling the ropes around his wrists forward, drawing a cry from his throat as your words reach a new height, shoving him to new lows. _'Red light,'_ you hear in his mind. _'Red light.'_ You've gone too far, and now the illusion is shattered. It's gone from therapeutic to torture, and before you can really register what you're doing, the ropes fall, his pale, emaciated body held against yours.

You're not sure how long you both sit there, your hand against his hair as you tell him it's going to be okay. It's over, brother. You don't have to worry about a thing. Eventually his panting calms, his fists brush his cheeks dry, and he sits up, not quite leaving your grip, but not staying close anymore, either. 'Thanks,' is all he murmurs as he stands. You touch his hand, a tiny smile on your face as you understand there's more to it than just that one word. “Any time, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Relinquish.
> 
> The two pieces are meant to be the same story, told from both perspectives. The stresses of being a leader can be very hard to bear some days, and the idea of no longer needing to be in control of everything can be very appealing.
> 
> On the flip side, though, it can be very gratifying, knowing you have absolute control over someone or something, are the one that keeps that thing safe and happy.
> 
> TL;DR - Power play and power exchange has a lot of interesting psychology behind it.


End file.
